User blog:SpookyLaundry/Puzzle Piece Season 1 Trailer
scene is of a bedroom with someone under the covers with an alarm ringing in the background. The body gets up and rushes around. Dalton: “Oh no, I can’t believe I’m late!” crashed pod is shown as Dalton walks towards it. A watches latches to his left wrist and glows. Dalton: (screams) “What is this? Get off of me!” watch pops up and Dalton looks confused as he starts messing with it. Dalton: “Let’s see what this puppy can do.” scene changes to show a big round alien form. Cannonbolt: “What am I?” falls over and rolls up and away as the scene changes into a city street with a plant creature. The Plant creature has two robbers wrapped up and hanging from a streetlight. Swampfire: “Just hang tight until the cops show up.” screen fades away to fade into a bipedal cat in a bathroom. Fasttrack: “This keeps getting cooler and cooler.” runs off and a dust cloud changes the scene to a dark alley with a four armed humanoid leaning against a wall. Fourarms: “Hey guys, how’s it going?” scene fades as a bright pink flash appears and a crystal figure appears Chromastone: “I’m the dude that’s going to make you stop being an evil turd.” pink flash changes the scene to a monkey like figure swinging around a city. Spidermonkey: “How can you be doing that when you are all caught up?” shoots a web at the camera. The web is wiped off as the camera zooms in on a crab like alien. Brainstorm: “Ah I see you have a weakness to electricity. Well you will be in for a shock.” yellow flash fills the screen and when it dies down, we see a glob like alien. Upgrade: “Looks like your machine could use a little upgrade.” jumps at the camera covering the view. When the view comes back in, the camera is now outside in a field. A fish alien drops to the floor.. Ripjaws: “Water…. Need water.” camera is drenched with water. The water dries up to see an insect alien flying by the screen. Stinkfly:”Fly like a butterfly, stink like a Stinkfly.” fires goo at the camera covering it. scene shifts to a lunch table with five kids around it all talking to each other.The principal walks over giving each of them a detention slip. Munson: “I expect all of you to show up this time or else the consequences will be far worse.” Cole: “Any real reason you solely pick on us?” Steel and West are at a crime scene investigating Steel: “The weird just keeps getting weirder.” girl is seen digging her nails into a jock as he kneels to the ground. Then we see another guy punch the bathroom stall in anger. group of five kids is seen facing off against six shadowy figures. All of the kids look worn out. The tallest boy slams his watch as a green flash covers the screen to show a blue puzzle piece. All Five Kids: “Together we are stronger. Together we will stand and fight.” Category:Blog posts